Love and Truth: A Tokio Hotel Story
by TomKaulitzGirl
Summary: A trip to an island paradise gone bad for the Tokio Hotel crew and their mates! How far will Kitara go to protect herself and Tom?
1. The First Meeting

Chapter 1

It was a cold February day in midtown Manhattan, quite frosty if you will, when 18-year-old Kitara Anise Smith was walking home from the nearby bank with 4,000 hard-earned dollars in her purse, getting ready to go and pack her suitcases for her 5 week vacation to Montego Bay. It was 9:00 pm, the full moon was out, peeking from behind the fragile snow clouds and this was her last stop after the Manhattan Mall, getting 4 new swimsuits and a couple new pairs of shoes, along with some new sea glass jewelry.

"This should cover me for 5 weeks…or will I need more?" She asked herself. She started to turn back around when she heard heavy, fast footfalls. Abruptly turning around, she saw someone running straight for her in a black jacket.

"Someone, help me!" she said, running fast. "This is a fine fucking time for me to get robbed!" she said to herself.

She turned the corner and into the alley shortcut, but the man was gaining speed.

"Stop running, bitch!!" He pulled out a Beretta.

She was slowing down; her breath was catching and she couldn't get away from him. On top of that, her bags were weighing her down. She heard shots and one bullet whizzed past her shoulder.

"I want that money, whether you're dead or alive! Preferably dead!" He kept shooting, but kept missing.

"You sick bastard!" She screamed. How did he know that she had the money in her bag?

She turned the corner and before she could blink, she was grabbed and muffled by a weird stranger. Just then the man came up in front of her, breathing heavily. She was sure she was going to die at this point.

"I was just…trying to…tell her something…" he lied.

"Okay, so you're trying to tell her something, but then you shoot at her. I suggest you get the hell away from this girl."

"Get the hell out of my way!"

The stranger that had her muffled pulled out a pistol. "Now I know you can hear me well!"

He looked at Kitara with death in his eyes. "I'm coming back for you…" He ran off.

Kitara shook violently with fear, wriggling to break free. "Who the hell are you?!?! Someone…please…help me!" She started screaming and tried to take off, but the stranger grabbed her arm with the tightness of a vice grip.

"I don't want to hurt you. I saw that man in the bank looking at you strangely and I had a feeling he was going to do something stupid."

"Wait...what?"

"I was in the bank while you were there and I followed you."

"You FOLLOWED ME?" Who are you?"

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out a bit."

She turned around slowly to face him. She couldn't believe who it was. Was she dreaming? The man she spent countless nights dreaming about…whose guitar licks and riffs she listened to any time she possibly could, was standing in front of her, like he was no one.

Did HE even know who he was?

"Oh my God, you're…you're…." she stammered. She couldn't find the breath to say his name.

"Tom, I'm Tom…Tom Kaulitz…what's yours?"

K-k-Kitara." She stuttered. " I'm Kitara." She said, hoping she didn't sound as weak as she thought.

"Tom," She had a hard enough time looking at him as well as speaking to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just doing a little shopping, that's about it."

There was a long silence, and Kitara slightly considered walking away when he finally spoke up.

"Well...umm...Kitara, may I walk you back to your house?" He said smiling.

"I can handle myself…or try…Where are the others?"

"I can't tell you that. I don't know." Tom said with a smile.

"Well…"She said shyly. Truth be told, she did want him to walk her home; she thought he was really cute, not to mention an awesome guitarist…and she did owe him a favor for saving her life. Her head was in a whirlwind and she didn't know what decision to even make. But he made it for her; they started to slowly walk towards the nearest station.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Umm…what?"

"How old are you?" he said while slowly putting his arm around her waist. She started to walk closer to him.

"19, okay? I'm 19."

"I'm 20."

"I know, silly."

"Oh, you know? Have you read all about me?"

"NO…yes…a bit…"

"It's okay, I like for fans to know a little something about me."

"Oh? Well then I think I'm pretty well off." She felt her heart beat steadily rise as she got a smidge closer to him for warmth.

"Where exactly do you live?" Tom asked.

"We have to take the train to get there." Kitara answered.

"The train? To where?"

"You'll see. Now just let me-"

"We can just use my car to drop you off."

"Your…your car?" Kitara stammered. "I don't think-"

"Come on!" Tom pulled her to the big, black Escalade they used to roam around town.

"But can all my stuff-"

"Yes, it can fit." He helped Kitara put all of her stuff into the car and pulled her into the back seat. He then went over to the other side of the car and sat in the seat next to it.

There was an awkward silence inside the still car until Tom finally spoke up. "Umm…tell him where you want to go…"

"Oh Right!" Umm…take me to West 59th Street and Fifth Avenue, the Plaza Hotel."

"Got it." The driver said, and then he pulled off. Kitara couldn't help but look over at Tom a couple *or more* times to see if this was really real.

_Me…inside…the Tokio Hotel Escalade? This CAN'T be real! Say something! Don't sit there like a dummy! Do something! He's looking at you! Move…your…lips!_

But as hard as she tried, the things her brain was telling her to do just didn't happen.

Kitara slowly wished it was all over, and before she knew it, she was pulling up in front of the hotel.

"This is my house." She said when they reached the steps.

"Wow...this is your house, eh?" He said looking up.

"Well, not the whole thing silly! I live in the penthouse on the top floor! See, my mom is a lawyer and mt dad is a surgeon so-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain." Tom smiled a small smile at her.

Kitara laughed. "Now, stop staring...hold out your hand." She said.

"Why?" he asked. She took out a pen.

"Just hold it out..." She wrote down her cell phone number."

"1-917-753-2871, okay, so when can I call you?"

"Tonight, at 12:00 midnight...maybe?"

"So late?"

"Problem?"

"No, not at all." he said. He lifted a finger to her chin and pulled her lips to his, and kissed her sweetly. She melted like ice in his strong arms, while he held her perfectly and ran his hands along the small of her back.

"Mmmmmmm......" she moaned, but to her dismay, he pulled apart from her. Kitara's head was spinning, going a mile a second, with the reality of what just happened hitting her like a lightning bolt. She stepped out of the car, and with Tom's help, got all her bags to the front doors.

"I'll call you tonight…"

"I'll…have my…umm...phone…" she said, The doorman pulled open the door for her and she stepped inside, looking back one more time to see the guy who saved her life looking right back at her.

"Go in already…"

"Okay…" she shut the door slowly.


	2. Invitation

Chapter 2

"Tara, you're home a little earlier than expected…what, did you run home?" her older sister Aaliyah asked, laughing. She was busy carrying a cup of Swiss Miss in her hand, getting ready to curl up and watch horror movies.

"Yes, maybe I did run home…kinda…no…so? It's dark. I was…scared."

"Yeah, scared. Okay.....so I saw you come home with someone…who was he?"

"You SAW me? Isn't that spying?" Kitara asked.

"I saw through the window while I was making my chocolate, numnut. Off the point, who was he?"

"A guy…just a guy."

"Hmm...a really cute guy. What's his name?"

"Tom....Kaulitz…."

Aaliyah dropped her chocolate and started wheezing in surprise.

"You're -cough- lying!! You did not meet Tom Kaulitz!"

"Yes, I did! Are you okay?!?" Kitara picked up the still-together cup and ran for a mop.

"You little liar!!!" Aaliyah called from across the room.

Kitara came back and started mopping. "When was the last time I lied!!??!!"

"Well, you haven't.....okay. But I'm still skeptical!"

Kitara glared at Aaliyah, and once again, the awkward silence commenced, until Aaliyah spoke up.

"Well, if that was THE Tom Kaulitz, how did you two meet then? Huh? Tell me!!"

"Okay!!! I was coming from the bank and…he saw me, we talked, he decided to walk…or give me a ride…home. That's all that happened."

"Which reminds me, I'm at least glad you're home safe; I heard that there was a robbery nearby the Manhattan Mall."

"Yeah I know....he saved me from my own near-robbery."

"Ooh, so Mr. Tom Kaulitz is cute, famous and heroic. Now listen to me. Please, Kitara, DON'T MESS THIS ONE UP!"

"Oh, and what exactly did I mess up before?"

"Okay, well there was Warren , remember him? You suspected him of cheating and it turned out to be just his cousin, on a simple excursion, to buy SHOES??"

"Simple mistake. Next!"

"Chris. You thought he was going to leave you, so you let him down EASY. And all he was doing was keeping it a secret that he wanted to work so he could but you that ring you wanted, and-"

"Okay!!! I get it; I won't screw it up, okay?"

"Good." Aaliyah took her cup back to the kitchen to wash and pour more chocolate. "Now go get packed, you only have a few hours to sleep before I have to drive you to the airport at 5." She yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way, he's coming with me 2 Montego Bay…"

"Shut UP! No he's not!" Aaliyah said.

"YES!!!....that is, if I ask him and he says yes…"

"Yeah…liar. Got to bed!"

"Fine." Kitara laughed. She went upstairs with her 5 bags of clothes and shoes to her room.

Time passed, and Kitara had just finished watching Family Guy when her Sidekick vibrated. She hit "talk" and answered.

"Hello Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, is this Kitara?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes…?"

"Hi...how are you?"

"Uh...fine?" And for a moment, she wondered who it was. It then came at her in a loud outburst.

"Oh…OH! TOM!" Kitara nearly dropped her phone.

"Hey, Kitara, I'm glad you gave me the right number."

"I wasn't going to give you a fake one…I'm not that kind of girl.."

Tom seemed amused at the statement. "And what kind of girl are you?"

"Well…if you get to know me, then you'll know, but sadly, you don't know me...yet." Kitara's flirtatiousness kicked in, and she liked the feeling.

"Well, I would like to get to know you..."

"Well then Tom, go ahead and talk to me." Kitara laughed.

"You know, I like you already, Kitara-"

"Wow…you remember my name…how charming..."

"Oh come on, I can't ever forget that face, so what's a gorgeous girl like you up to?"

"I'm actually just watching television, dude..." What was she supposed to say? That she was sitting in Care Bears pajamas watching Family guy and scarfing down Chunkey Monkey? How would that sound to him?

"Would you like some company?" Tom asked, with an inflection in his voice that made Kitara's heart nearly jump out of her chest.

"Umm…sure…"

"You like movies, yes?"

"Oh, yeah, I love movies! I'm about to start watching...umm...." she searched around for the nearest DVD. "Harold and Kumar 2."

"Oh I LOVE THAT ONE!" Tom said. "It's so funny!"

"Oh I know! Especially the part with Neil Patrick Harris and the-"

"MUSHROOMS!" They said in unison. They both laughed a hard laugh at their love for the movie.

"I also love Eurotrip! That movie is funny!"

"And just what parts were you staring at…"

"Everything! Every part was so funny!"

"Right, even the girls?"

"Well…"

"Okay then…but hey, let's stop talking about movies for a while, and tell me more about youeself."

"I live with my brother in Berlin , that's about it. We're on vacation right now."

They spoke for hours until finally the subject of HER vacation came up. "So, you wouldn't mind coming with me to Montego Bay for 5 weeks, huh?"

"When are you leaving? I don't have a ticket…but yeah, me and the band are free, we don't have any shows…"

"I'll try and pay for a ticket for you...if you really want to go.... don't worry about it. And I'm leaving in about 2 hours, so pack 5 weeks of cool clothes, because it's gonna be real hot. Meet me at my house, if you remember where it is. okay?"

"Yeah, I remember…haha...I can feel that warm sun already. What are you packing?

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'm just asking…any swimsuits?" Said Tom with a smile.

"You'll see if you come!" Kitara said.

"Fine, then I'll be there."

"Tom, you are so crazy!"

"I AM the one and only Tom Kaulitz. Oh I'd better go, Andreas wants to use the phone to call his girlfriend Emma."

"Invite them too! the more, the merrier! and they're all your friends...so... I DON'T have to pay for you!

"I guess not…being famous has its privileges. You meet great people..."

"I guess it does."

"Tom, get off the phone!" Shouted Andreas from the armchair.

"I gotta go, sexy, see you later."

"Good night…" She hung up the phone and screamed in her pillow. She could not BELIEVE it; he said YES! She was talking to a rock star, an international star, Tom Kaulitz! And not only that, she was going on vacation with him…and his friends! No one would ever believe her! She was so excited that she could hardly contain herself and sleep! With daydreams of Tom, she drifted off to a reluctant sleep, anxious for the next two hours to pass by...


	3. Landing Smooth

"Another strawberry my love?" Kitara asked.

"Yes, baby." Tom answered. She took a sugar sprinkled strawberry and gently placed it in his mouth.

"Tasty..." Tom said satisfied.

The two were on a romantic rowboat, a picnic basket in between them, the sun brighter and hotter than ever.

"Your lips look so good...." Tom said, and he leaned in for a kiss.

_Yes....yes...oh my gosh...we're gonna kiss!_ She screamed in her thoughts. Just then, the rowboat started to rock back and forth.

"What's going on?" Tom asked. The boat started rocking violently and Tom fell over into the deep water in the middle of the ocean.

"Kitara! Help! Kitara...Kitara...Kitara...."

Aaliyah was rocking her sister violently trying to wake her. "Kitara...Kitara, wake up, you're not gonna believe who is at our door! You weren't lying!!! That really was Tom Kaulitz! Girl!!!" Her sister stopped rocking her: She had woken up at the sound of the name "Tom".

"Tom! is he okay?" She asked, recounting her dream that went horribly wrong.

"Yes girl, he's fine...Oh God, they're all fine!"

Kitara's mind snapped back to reality and she sprang up out of bed.

"Oh God, I overslept! I'm going to miss my flight!" Kitara screamed..

"No, don't worry, it's 4:30 , not 5, but get dressed!"

"Okay, okay!" She ran to her closet and put on a white tank and matching white Victoria 's Secret yoga pants.

"I'm ready; my suitcases are downstairs, right?"

"Yes, now go downstairs! 5 of the finest boys are waiting to meet you!!!!"

"Oh, wow, Liyah!"

"Go, go! I'm coming, just let me change my pants!"

Kitara ran downstairs and couldn't believe her eyes, but strangely kept her cool. She saw all of Tokio Hotel, in person, standing right in front of her at the bottom of the grand marble staircase. She blinked twice and rubbed her eyes to see if this wasn't a dream.

"Hey, Kitara, I think you know my bandmates. And my best friend, Andreas." Tom spoke.

"Yeah…huh? .....Oh right, bandmates…Tokio Hotel……in my hotel…penthouse....uh…huh????"

"I thought someone like you would have kept their cool." Tom said.

"I can keep my cool! It's not everyday that one of the hottest groups on TV steps into my house!!!"

"Well, you know everybody here, oh; this is Andreas's girlfriend, Emma."

"Hi, Tom has already told me about you." she said, outstretching a hand. Kitara took it, thinking she was sounding a little shy, but somehow…she knew she was going to like her.

"So people, let's GO NOW!" her sister shouted as she came down the staircase with her car keys.

"Oh Lord……okay, let me run back upstairs and get the keys to the SUV. I am NOT carrying 7 people in MY Lexus!" She ran back upstairs one last time.

"We brought our roadie car, if you need extra space; let's go load your bags into the Escalade.

"Okay, no problem. But....they are a bit heavy..." Kitara said.

"Oh, then you should let ME carry your bags 4 you." Georg said, reaching for the nearest suitcase."

"No, Georg, I got this, thanks." Tom said. He tried to lift up one of her suitcases but he put it down. "Okay, YOU got this, Kitara." He said.

"Weakling." She took her other 3 suitcases and pulled them out to the car.

"Okay, let's go people!" Her sister said as she climbed into the car.

At the airport, there was practically no trouble getting on the flight.

"Oh my goodness! Go right ahead! Miss, you and your, GUESTS can go right up, your first class tickets are just..fine!!" the attendant said, shocked in a German accent. She had to know who they were, since they weren't all that popular in America just yet.

"See, I told you we wouldn't have any trouble." Tom said.

"Yeah, we're superstars; we have a few things easy for us." Georg said.

"Minus the metal detectors." Tom said. He had a little rough patch with the detectors earlier, seeing as how his pants had chains on them.

They got onto the plane and went straight into first class immediately where they were greeted with Piña Coladas and comfortable window spots.

"No way, I've lived well pretty much all my life, but I never flew first class!"

"That's how you're going to fly when you're with us." Tom said, and he put a small kiss on her cheek.

Georg came up behind her and said, "That's how we always fly." Tom looked up at him with an annoyed stare, but Georg didn't notice.

The attendant came and said, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, we're okay, thank you." said Bill. He sat himself down while the others looked for seats.

"Hey, Kitara, are you comfortable? "Tom asked.

"Yeah, just fine!"

Everyone had got setteled in their seats when a pretty girl with the complexion of milk chocolate and caramel, hair shining, lips full, and very well shaped, had stepped through the curtains. Everyone noticed, Tom noticed, and even Kitara noticed too, but especially Bill; he couldn't stop staring.

"Oh wow, this place is full." She said. She then laid eyes on the people in the first class seats.

"T…T…TT…T…Tokio Hotel!!!!" OMG WOW!! …" She said. "And I still have no place 2 sit…awkward....heh..."

"You can sit next to me!" Bill said quickly. Heartbeat racing, the girl sat down beside him in shock. The attendant came over and asked, "May I take your order?"

"I'll have a…..Dr. Pepper, little ice, and if I can have a small and warm sweet snack, anything you can decide on, that would be nice too, if that isn't too much."

"Right away miss." The attendant said. She turned to Bill slowly and greeted him with a sweet smile, to contain her own self from jumping out and grabbing him into her arms.

"Hi, I'm Samantha."

"Hey, I'm Bill," he said.

"Yeah…I know, I'm one of your biggest fans…"

"That's very...nice...and you are…pretty…very pretty…"

"Why thank you…cutie." _Did I just say that to Bill?_ She thought. _Nah...I must be crazy._

"So where are you going?

"Well, this IS a flight to Montego Bay. So I guess I'm going...there…" All the guys laughed a little and looked at Bill, who was blushing a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant where are you going to go after the flight?"

"Oh, I'm going to Sandals Beach Resort."

"Us too!" Then, the attendant came back with a Dr. Pepper and a warm cinnamon roll.

"Oh, thanks." She said.

"Hey, Bill, borrow my straw!" Andreas shouted, and he threw Bill his straw.

"Mind if we share?" Bill asked.

"Not at ALL." and they dipped their straws into her Dr. Pepper and sipped together without taking their eyes off of each other. Samantha felt a chill though her; She was in complete disbelief.

"So, Emma, does that give you any ideas?" Andreas asked.

"It sure does…" she said, nuzzling his noze, and he and Emma started making out sweetly.

Kitara had fallen asleep on Tom's shoulder a long while ago and Tom was sweetly stroking her hair while she was snoring lightly. Tom noticed Georg staring occasionally at Kitara from the seat diagonal to them and couldn't help but think some things, like...what was he looking at her so much for? Georg was looking over a little when Gustav had tapped him on his shoulder.

"Looks like everybody has girls but us, right?" Gustav said, and punched Georg in his arm.

"Hey…you know I'm going to get a girl, and a pretty one."

"Yeah, but you're thinking an awful lot about Kitara, right?"

"No! Come on, it isn't like that!"

"Oh please, everybody notices…"

"But she's Tom's girl…"

"Whatever you say…"

The plane ride was seemingly short, and in near no time, they arrived at Delta International Airport , at around 10 a.m. The luggage was sorted and grabbed, each to their own, and pretty soon they were outside breathing fresh, Jamaican air.

"Let's go then, ja?" Bill said, with his arm around Samantha.

"Yeah, I'm ready to hit the hotel, HELLOOOO JAMAICA!" Andreas said. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah Andreas, but wait, I'm gonna call my mom and let her know I landed safely." Emma said, and she kissed Andreas on the cheek. She went to the nearest service phone and started calling.

"So, while Emma calls, let's go get a cab to the hotel." Bill said.

"Good idea, Bill." Samantha said, and she kissed him on the cheek. Adventure awaited them during these five weeks, and they couldn't wait to get started.


	4. Plans and Premonitions

Chapter 4

Arriving at the hotel, they couldn't believe their eyes, each pair opened in amazement. The Sandals Resort was more beautiful than expected, with palms taller than the eye could fairly see, and the sun shone over the glimmering sea in the background, and clear, near white sand sparkled on the ground before them.

"Whoa…we should come here more often, huh Bill?" Tom joked.

"Yeah, next time we come here on vacation" Bill agreed.

"Wow, this place is bigger than I remembered!" Kitara said, open mouthed. She hadn't been here since she was a little girl.

"Yeah it really is big…" said Georg, shuffling right beside her to get a nicer view.

"Come on, you have all our reservations in, right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, last minute, and the receptionist was SO MAD, she gave me such an attitude! I wish I could have punched her and she pissed me off so hard, but I did it, so let's go."

At that moment, someone had grabbed her and closed her eyes from behind and turned her around. She nearly punched the person when she clearly saw who it was. Her eyes widened with a mixture of shock and happiness as she saw one of her best friends standing in front of her.

"Ash…Ashlyn Bauer, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Kitara asked. She pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"GIRL, OMG THIS WORLD IS TOO SMALL!!" Ashlyn said, and they hugged even tighter. When they broke apart, Ashlyn opened her eyes and saw Tokio Hotel standing behind her with the two girls.

"Kitara…" Ash whispered.

"Yes..?"

"Am I dreaming?" Ash asked again.

"Umm…..no..why would you say that?"

"Kitty, punch me."

"Now you're just being crazy…" Kitara said.

"Kitty, you are NOT here with Tokio Hotel…" Ash whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, Ash, you aren't dreaming, that really is them…"

"That is not Tokio Hotel! No way, Kitara, NO WAY!"

"Yes, Ash, it is… come on, you know them all, and Tom and Bill's best friend, Andreas. That's Tom, Gustav, Bill, and-"

"Georg, yeah, I'm Georg." He said, and he outstretched a hand to her. Ashlyn, blushing redder than a beet, took his hand.

"Hi…Georg…Oh wow…" Ashlyn said.

"You seem a little shocked…"

"Georg…oh wow…forgive me…but you are even SEXIER in person!"

"I can really say the same for you, beautiful."

"Umm…so are we going to go into the hotel or no?" Emma said laughing.

The check-in was shorter than expected, and after the process was handled, everyone discussed who would sleep where.

"Well, Ashlyn, looks like you're right next to mine and Tom's room." Kitara said

"Yes, about that, Tom. I know how you are. I had better not here any banging on any walls coming from in there, please, you nasty!" Andreas said

"Umm...eww, I like QUIET sleep." Samantha said.

"But…I don't want to sleep tonight…" Bill whispered in her ear.

"Okay, so it's gonna be Emma and Andreas in one room, me and Tom in the room next to them, across the hall is Gustav and Georg, and then next to them is Samantha and Bill, and Ashlyn is down the hall from Andreas and Emma, right?" Kitara said.

"Yeah, I am." Ashlyn said.

"And now, thanks to the concierges, we're packed in. Crucial question: can we please go do something? It's getting a little boring." Samantha asked.

"TOO true, I do NOT want to stay in here all day!" Ashlyn said.

"We can all go tan..." Emma suggested.

"LOL, I'm too black to tan!" Kitara said laughing.

"Can we go have a good time somewhere else around here?" Gustav asked.

"Of course we can! I read that there's this new techno dance club called "Temperature" a few miles from here. We can go tonight." Kitara said.

"I'm good with that, but, can we also go get something to eat?" Gustav asked..

"Oh, yeah, I did nothing but sleep on the plane. I am starving!" Samantha said.

"Let's go to that buffet I saw over there." Gustav said again.

The buffet downstairs was filled with foods of all kinds that everyone ate until they nearly bursted. Seafood, chicken, beef, fish, pastas of all kinds were down there for all to eat, and when they saw it, all couldn't help but dig in, their stomachs taking control, grabbing anything that their eyes saw. But nothing beat a little poolside relaxation after their feasting.

"Oh, my GOSH, God help me, I can NOT eat anymore!" Ashlyn said. "This is ENOUGH for one day!"

"I don't think I'll have to eat for THREE days!" Emma said jokingly.

"Dude…my stomach is killing me! Look at those boys! How can they swim like this?!" Samantha asked in wonder.

"It's because they're built with iron stomachs!" Kitara said jokingly. You see what they eat!

"Either that or they're just crazy..." Emma said, and with that, Kitara, Samantha, and Ashlyn laughed along with her.

Georg and Gustav were busy swimming to their heart's content while Bill and Tom were playing one-on-one water volleyball.

"I've got you now, Tom!" Bill said!

"Yeah right, Bill!" Tom challenged, and not long after he said that, the ball smacked him in the face.

"HA HA HA HA !!!!" I WIN!" Bill exclaimed in triumph.

The day seemed to go by alarmingly fast when it was already 10:00 and everyone was getting ready to go to the club Kitara was talking about. The girls had all brought their suitcases into Kitara's room to talk about outfits.

"I swear to God I have no good clothes." Emma complained.

"You? I have smocks!" Ash said, laughing.

"Kitara, do you have any idea what are you wearing?" Samantha asked.

"Hmm, I have no idea. How does this look?" Kit dug into her suitcase and pulled out a white and gold halter top, a gold miniskirt, a pair of white and gold knee high 4-inch heel boots, and a white belt, accompanied with a gold chain.

"I think that looks really…..gold?" Emma said.

"It's a little bright…" Samantha said.

I know. But I like to be bright! Maybe I'll wear a gold necklace or two around my neck and a few rhinestone bangles can complete it. I'm thinking that'll be a nice outfit…what about you, Sam?"

"I already have this planned, dude." She pulled out a pair of low rise black skinny jeans with sequined turquoise paisley print, a turquoise sequined asymmetrical long tube top and a pair of turquoise 5-inch pumps that looked beautiful, but also looked like they hurt badly. Before anyone else spoke, she yanked out a denim mini jacket with a turquoise faux fur collar.

"It's all so blue!" Ash said. "What about Emma?"

"I really like my lavender sleeveless asymmetrical mini dress, I'll show you." She pulled out the item and straightened it out on the floor. "I can do this with my baby purple pearls, my knee high lavender denim boots, and," She dug deep into the bag to find them. "My best set of amethyst colored bangles and accessories." They all turned to Ashlyn.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't bring anything."

"Oh, Ashlyn! Come on!" Samantha said.

"Yeah, I didn't bring anything…but my best clothes!" She pulled out a pair of suede black minishorts with matching tank top. "Now help me decide."

She got two shoeboxes in front of her and opened them.

"The black rhinestone stilettos, or the black pumps?"

"I say stilettos." Kit said.

"What she said, they look better." Emma agreed.

"Okay, so I'll wear those and my suede and silver bracelets. Nice, dark, and mysterious."

"Whew, you had us for a minute there." Samantha said.

"Please, we all sound like prima donnas, can we get dressed, they're waiting! You don't keep Tokio Hotel waiting!" Kitara said.

"Yeah, I really agree. I wanna get dressed and see if I can make those boys drool…" Emma said."

"You mean like how we drool over them?" Ash said in a daze.

"Awww! Then I can wipe Tom's mouth…" Kitara said dreamily.

"Eww! TMI!" Ashlyn said.

"I really didn't need to hear that!"

Though the air was filled with excitement and wonder, Kit couldn't help that something was going to go wrong tonight. She showered after everyone went back to their own rooms, and thought.

"What is making me feel like this?" Kitara wondered as she washed soap off her arm. "No matter, nothing's gonna happen. We'll all be okay." She said to herself, drying off.

Still with the sick feeling in her, she pulled her clothes on and started for the door.

"Oh, almost forgot my phone!" She said, and went back for it on the charger. She had missed a call from an unknown number who left a voicemail. Pressing 1, she dialed and listened.

"I know where you are…" And the person clicked.

Kitara was now totally frightened leaving the room, and was about to sit down when she got another phone call. She picked up.

"Hello? It's me Ash, where are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm coming." Kit said, hanging up and putting the phone in her bag. She started off for the door, her mind full of worry.


	5. Love Me Tender, Beat You Down

Chapter 5

"Go ahead in." the security officer said. They went in and heard the music blasting the life out of their ears as hundreds of people in their finest clothes, silks, suedes, and shoes were shaking every part of their sweat-drenched bodies and looking good, some sitting at the bar with their Hypnotic and Alizé, moving their heads to the catchy techno tune that echoed through the room.

"Whoa…this club is nice!" Georg said.

"Did I really look over 18 to be let in here??" Emma joked.

"Yeah, he didn't even notice…" Gustav said.

"Well, don't blow it!" Andreas said. "He didn't see the other people either, there was too much of a rush to get in."

"Come on, Andy, let's dance!" Emma said, and she pulled Andreas against her and moved her hips to the music.

"Yeah, come on Georg! Let's actually see you dance!" Ashlyn shouted over the music.

All the girls and guys started dancing but to everyone's surprise, Gustav's moves were really getting the girls.

"He is so cute!" a couple of 19 year old twins said. "You're really good!"

"I didn't know I could either!" Gustav said in surprise. It made the girls laugh.

"Isn't he Gustav from Tokio Hotel!?" One of them asked.

"OH MY GOSH he is! We're dancing with Gustav Schafer! I can't believe it!"

Gustav started with some new moves and the girls were even more impressed with him.

"He can really dance!"

"Yeah!" and they started dancing with him.

"Look at Gustav!" Tom said.

"Umm…Look at those girls really staring at the guys!!" Kitara said.

"OH no, they're starting to come over here…" Samantha groaned.

"Time to get ready to kick ass." Ashlyn said

The oldest looking girl, Natasha, had actually pulled Emma's arm and yanked her away. She had grabbed Andreas's hips and started moving with them.

"Andreas!! Why aren't you dancing with me…instead you dance with this tramp."

"Oh God, get away…" Andreas shouted

"Andreas! Who is this girl?" Emma shouted, and out of surprise, she yanked Natasha's hair and slammed her on the floor. Emma had a piece of her red weave in her hands.

"Ewww, bitch, take your extensions back!"

"Oh no way! Natasha, did she just pull out your hair??" Another girl, Erika asked, approaching the scene.

Natasha was beyond mad. "Yasmin, Arika, Erika-"

"Say no more Natasha! We'll beat them to a freakin' pulp…"Arika shouted, clenching her fists together.

"Like were gonna really back down from you people!" Kitara shouted.

All of a sudden Natasha charged at Kitara and knocked her down. She started beating her in her face with a clenched angry fist, but Kitara, in a split second, kicked her off before any more damage was done, and after she got up from the ground, she felt a warm, sticky liquid on her face.

"Oh! I'm bleeding!" Kitara said in anger. She was not, under any circumstance, going to let that happen anymore.

Kitara charged at Natasha and she, resembling a turtle squirming on her back, fought to get up. Emma charged at the other girl, Arika, jumping on her and pulling her hair with one hand so hard she broke a couple of nails. She started to beat into Arika's face, aiming mostly for her eyes, looking to blind the poor girl. Arika flipped over and started to kick Emma in her face with her knees, but Emma grabbed her hair and pulled out about ten strands of extensions while dragging her head down and giving her some good smacks.

"I'm going to kick your ugly ass back to Hell!" Emma shouted.

Erika had jumped all over Ashlyn and started to try and punch her, but Erika was the weak link, and she was no match for Ashlyn. Ashlyn knocked her out with the hardest blow and left Erika hyperventilating on the floor while she started to kick her in her face. Erika had then grabbed her leg and tried to knock her down, but Ashlyn had crushed her hand and then sat on her stomach and started punching her face. Samantha had gone over and started to kick Erika in her face and cut her with the diamond she had on her gold ring. Ashlyn had jumped off of her, but Samantha hadn't had enough.

"Samantha! You take care of that one! I'll go help out Kitara!" Ashlyn shouted. "You're mine, your little shit!!"

Ashlyn had run over to Kitara, who was fighting Yasmin, and handling her easy.

"Kitara!"

"I'm fine, I got this asshole right where I want her!"

"I can't leave you alone dude!" She jumped in and started punching her mouth.

Kitara had Yasmin's head in a tight grip and was knocking it hard onto the ground, saying a word with every slam.

"Die - You - Fucking - Bitch - Die!!!" She shouted

Ashlyn wasn't in the mood to fight anymore, so she just got up and smashed some face into the floor with the heel of her sandal.

"Guys, we can't just stand here and watch them get beat down!" Bill shouted. He ran over and grabbed Samantha and held her close.

"But I had her! I had her. I had the stupid bitch right where I wanted her!" she said whispering heavily.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm going to end this right now!"

"How??" Every single person is fighting; even Tom and Gustav are smashing faces!!" It was true. Gustav was smacking the color off of Natasha and Tom was punching out Yasmin.

"Break this shit up now!" a police officer said, and he started pulling people apart.

"Quick, out the back door!" Ashlyn said.

The girls and guys had snuck out the back door and left Yasmin, Arika, Natasha, and Erika in there to be arrested.

Everyone had collected their breath after running far away enough so that no one would catch them.

"What the hell was that in there?" Georg asked.

"I can't tell you how it really started but I know damn well we ended it!" Samantha replied.

"Shit, just be glad we're all okay!" Tom exclaimed.

"Yes, please, let's go back to the hotel, I'm beat." Emma said, and everyone laughed.

Arrival at the hotel couldn't come soon enough. Everyone was so glad to be out of that mess, and with few scrapes. The side of Kitara's head was wiped down quickly, with little more than a scar to show. But one fact remained: everyone was tired, and bed was calling their names.

"Good night, you guys!" everyone greeted to each other, and with that, they went into their rooms. As soon as Tom and Kitara had gone into their room, Tom had put his arms around Kitara and started kissing her neck.

"Umm…Tom…wow…come on, I just got in a fight…"Kitara said.

"But seeing you get sweaty and fighting like that made me want to…" Tom whispered in her ear. He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed and she looked perfect surrounded by gold silk comforters and beige and gold silk pillows. The transparent gold canopy bed curtains were pulled closed and Tom had taken off his shirts and climbed into the bed with her.

"Wait, my hair." Tom said. He pulled off the bandanna knot in the back and slid off his hat, and then his du-rag until his braids flowed loosely down his back to the top of his chest. Kitara, amazed at the sight, pulled him at once and pressed her lips on his.

"Tommmm…" She moaned into his mouth, kissing him deeply. She smoothed her hands all over his warm, naked chest, and, feeling her tender touch, he lift her head off his lips and bit her neck a little, with his right hand smoothing up her legs and under her gold miniskirt. He started to slide off her black thong, sliding it finally past her ankles and tossing it somewhere across the room. He then slowly slid off her white halter, to find she was wearing a matching black strapless bra underneath. His fingers expertly unbuttoned her skirt and he threw it in the same direction as her thong, and her bra as well. He was staring at her beautiful naked body, which made her shiver with excitement and pleasure.

He moved his lips to her mouth and, while caressing her tongue with his, satisfied her hunger by gently smoothing his fingers all over her pussy. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh God, Tom…Tommmm" she started breathing a little heavier and he could literally feel her get hotter. He fingered her clit and she started biting his lips and holding him tighter.

He traced his fingers all over her hot, wet pussy, which made her scream for more. It felt like she was melting inside. She started to grab his shoulders and her nails pressed into his neck, she loved every second.

"Tommmm! Oh Goddddd… oh Tomi… please!" She started unbuckling his belt and sliding off his jeans, and then his boxers and seconds later, both could feel each other's smooth naked body. She kissed his body down, from his hard warm chest, to his abs, and then to his dick, which she started twirling her tongue around, caressing it with her mouth and making him grab on to the sheets for strength. Her mouth started moving up and down his dick which made him grind his teeth so hard, it seemed like he was going to wear them down.

"Uhhhhhhhhnnnnn……Kitara……" He lifted her head and looked deep into her eyes as he turned her over so that she was under him. He took his two fingers and slid inside her gently, which made her bite his shoulder a little bit, which pressed him to move his fingers faster. Every little moan that came from her sexy, plump lips just made him want her more.

"Tom......"

While sliding his soaked fingers, he moved his mouth to her right nipple, hard as glass, and started biting softly. Her nipple was soaked, but it wasn't enough as she started massaging his dick, which was already hard and getting harder.

"Kitara….oh God, Kitara…." Tom moaned.

He started kissing her down from her nipples, to her belly button and down to her pussy. He smoothed his tongue all around her wet clit and she couldn't help but scream a little. He started sucking hard, putting his mouth on every hot part his tongue could reach, giving her an endless orgasm.

"Oh my God!" her fingers started pulling the sheets and she couldn't control her breathing, which was getting heavier.

His eyes started gazing up and down her body and he seemed to lose all sense of anything but her and the pure ecstasy that they had felt as he let his tongue enter her slightly, which was just enough to make her whine.

"Mein liebe…" he whispered. "Mein liebe, open your legs a little wider…." She pushed her legs apart slowly and let his hands trace her smooth thighs while he took his last precious licks.

He started to rise up after kissing her pussy one more time and started to gently push the tip of his dick inside her, and he could feel her tightening on him, and that just made his dick harden even more even though he was sure it couldn't get harder.

"…so…wet…oh Gott…" Tom said.

"Tom….deeper, my love, I don't want you to stop…" She couldn't control herself.

Tom slowly pushed in and she let out a little scream. He started slowly coming in and out, but by the look on her face she wanted more, so he went faster and faster as he pressed her up against the headboard. Kitara couldn't hold it in anymore.

"TOMMMM! Oh Tom! Faster please!" But Tom was way ahead of her. He was getting weak with ecstasy, and held on to her so tight, she could feel his fingers digging into her side. Her legs were going crazy, and eventually, one leg ended up on his shoulder. He started speeding up slightly, and Kitara knew what was coming, but she couldn't control pulling the sheets.

"Oh mein gott...mein gott, Kitara…I…I…"

She had felt him come inside her and it was one of the best feelings that she had ever felt this whole night. Her head was tossing as her hair clung to her body, wet and sweating with passion. He pulled out of her finally and raised her back and turned her around. Helping him, she got on her knees and turned around and faced the head of the bed.

He started running his hands around her ass and spanked her twice.

"God, girl, you have the prettiest ass…." Tom whispered. Still being hard, he didn't take it so easy this time, but he was careful not to go inside her too fast, and with every single pull, she started screaming even louder.

"Tom, I love you….. Oh GOD…Tom…" she said in between breaths.

Tom slid out of her easily, both hearts pounding. He then crept next to her and started sucking on her neck, but Kitara was feeling a little dizzy so she just laid her head on the pillow and let him leave another hickey on her neck, other than the one she had on her pussy.

"Tom…-"

"Shhh…just relax..." Tom whispered into her ear. He kissed it gently and wrapped her up in the sheets to get her more comfortable, and he resumed sucking that sweet spot she liked so much.

"Tom, you're amazing…I never felt like that, ever…I…love you…so much."

"Well, I have to make you feel as good as you can, right? You should already know you mean more to me that just a fan…" he said while fondling her nipple. They both slowly fell into a light sleep, Kitara's head resting on Tom's chest, as the two of them had fantasies of what had happened just a few minutes ago.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"You hear that?" Tom asked. He lifted Kitara's head and pressed it against the wall. They could hear something: Samantha screaming.

"BILLLLL!!!" they heard Samantha scream.

"I'm going to push as hard as I can just to please you, Sammy!" they heard Bill say. They could hear the thumping on the wall as they heard Samantha scream "Faster, oh GOD, FASTER!"

They heard Bill scream as he came inside her and heard the bed springs as he had fell onto the bed and started kissing Samantha furiously all over her curvaceous body.

"God that was amazing!" They heard Bill say as he went further down Samantha's body with his tongue.

"Tom…"

"Yes baby…" he whispered.

"Did that get you horny again?" she asked silently while pulling him closer.

"Yeah… it did." He said with a steamy look in his eyes, and he pushed her down and started kissing her body madly…


	6. Four Plus One

Chapter 6

Kitara warmly woke up with the sun on her face, and someone looking over her with sweet brown eyes. She felt strangely bare, and wondered why, but in a split second she remembered she wasn't wearing clothes, and neither was Tom. She looked at him with a sweet smile, rested her head on the pillow, and held him, looking right back into his gaze.

"Morning, Kit." Tom said.

"Right back at ya. How did you sleep?"

He yawned slightly. "I slept like a baby, how about you?"

"I hardly slept at all, SOMEONE kept me up all night…" she said slyly.

"Mmm…well you can't say it wasn't worth it…" he said, and with those words Kitara felt herself pull closer to his lips and kiss him, morning breath and all. It was a safe bet to say that neither of them really cared. Was it the fact that they had great sex that night, or were Kitara and Tom really falling for each other? Tom, the player of the group, fall in love? It was unheard of, but here they were, in Jamaica , kissing stark naked on a bed together. It amazed even her mind.

"Let me get dressed." Kitara said, and she was about to get out of the bed when Tom had put his arms around her and pulled her back into the bed, starting to touch and spank her playfully.

"Tom…haha hahahaha…stopp…hahaHAHA!!! TOM STOP! YOU'RE TICKLING ME!!" she said in between laughs.

"But you're so very tasty…" He said, as he bit her neck playfully, looking like a lion. Interrupting the good time, there was a knock on the door.

"Kinda busy in here!" They both shouted, but the person knocked again. "It's me, Samantha."

"Oh, HOLD ON!" She shouted to the other end of the door. She jumped and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and went to meet Samantha at the door.

"You're in a towel…" Samantha said.

"So are you…" Kitara said. Looking over each other, they both shared a quietly girlish scream as they looked behind Kitara's shoulder at Tom wrapped up in the sheets waiting for her to come back.

"Baby, how long are you gonna take?" Tom asked.

"You are one dirty…dirty…DIRTY GIRL!" Samantha said,

"Umm, excuse me? Look at you! Don't think I didn't hear you screaming!" Kitara harshly whispered.

"That was because you and Tom…last night…well, it gave him ideas...and...wait a minute! This isn't about me!" Samantha said laughing.

"Woman, I don't need details. So what's up?"

"I came to tell you to meet me and the girls at the Breakfast Room in 15…or, make that 30 minutes. Or maybe should I give you two an hour?"

"Shut UP!" Kitara said laughing.

"Well, just meet us down there in at least an hour."

"Kitara, I'm getting impatient…!"Tom whined.

"I…kinda…gotta go now…" Kitara said giggling, and she shut the door. She looked at Tom. "Now where was I?" she asked, dropping the towel, looking at Tom and tempting him by licking her lips and swaying her hips so sensually that Tom couldn't help himself.

"Will you come here!" Tom said eagerly, and he grabbed her and kissed her ENTIRE body sweetly yet hungrily.

In due time, Kit made it down to the breakfast room just in time to meet the rest of her friends.

"You girls REALLY need makeup." Ashlyn said to Samantha and Kitara.

"Yeah, you two have hickies all over your necks!" Emma said laughing.

"We…don't know what you're talking about!" Kitara and Samantha both said nervously.

"Oh come on, stop it! We couldn't sleep with the two of you screaming! Oh Bill! Oh Tom!" Ashlyn said.

"I gotta hear all about this! Come on, sit down and tell us all about it! Details, guys, was he good?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but let's see if you can even sit!" Ashlyn said laughing.

"Actually……" Kitara started.

"We...kinda can't." Samantha said. Everyone bust out laughing.

"Come on, let's sit, or try." Samantha said.

"So tell us, how was it!!!" Emma asked.

"Well…" Kitara said, and the girls started to share their stories as the girls carefully listened.

The day dragged on, each both recounting their tales with detail, and after the girls were mesmerized with all that happened, Emma spoke up.

"So how about we take a trip down to the beach today? The weather is too perfect!"

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing!" Ashlyn said.

"I don't know….I mean…Well it DOES give us a chance to shop for some bikinis and Daisy Dukes, I guess…" Kitara said.

"Then can we not stand here looking like idiots, and go shopping please?" Samantha said.

"But wait, what about the boys?" Kit said.

"They'll be fine, they won't destroy the place! And even if they do, they'll be responsible for it." Ashlyn said.

"Oh, that's cold, dude." Kit answered.

"Come on, I mean, right now they're probably doing some odd thing somewhere else! They're Tokio Hotel for Christ's sake, they're always doing something!" Emma said.

But as it would turn out, the boys WERE doing something. Rather stupid, but it was something nonetheless.

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you, Tom." Bill said.

"Oh come on! Please! It'll be really funny!"

"Where the hell did you even find this maid's outfit??"

"Don't worry about it. Now go and knock on the door!" Georg said.

"I'm killing all of you." Bill muttered under his breath. "How the hell am I supposed to walk in these things?!"

"I don't know, Kitara does it!" Tom said. Bill was parading around in a pair of high heels that Tom swiped from Kitara's suitcase.

"Fuck all of you, man." Bill said as he walked down the hall to a room. He knocked three times.

The door opened and a man dressed in a gray suit answered. "Umm, hello?"

"Hello, yes, I am Hilda; I have come to clean your room, please?" Bill's German accent and slim feminine face made the getup perfect.

"Sure, come on in, Miss…Hilda." The man said, looking him twice over.

A few minutes later Bill ran out the room carrying the heels in his hand, both laughing and scared.

"You fucking weirdo! Don't ever come into my room again!" The man shouted, shirtless.

"That's what you get for coming on to hotel maids!" Bill shouted.

Meanwhile, arriving at a nearby beach strip, their eyes widened as they saw colors and jewelry of every kind at the stores in the area.

"Dude…these outfits are…so pretty…like…whoa…island stuff is so much different than mainland items…" Samantha said

"Agreed." Ashlyn responded. She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" The stranger asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't, but I think she does. " Ashlyn said, pointing in the direction of a store clerk.

"Okay, thank you." She said, walking away.

"Hey, look at that girl!" Emma said.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, she's really pretty…" Ashlyn said.

"She is, do you think she's single? For Gustav, I mean." Emma joked.

"Well, she looks like she came here alone…"Samantha said.

"So, I don't know, maybe we should go and meet her." Emma said. They walked over to the girl and one by one introduced themselves.

"I'm Caitlin." The girl said.

"Are you here with anyone?" Kitara asked.

"Nah, I came here myself. I kinda needed a break, you know?" She said.

"Yeah, completely. So…no boyfriend…nothing…?" Emma asked.

"No…not yet, someone in mind? Umm, I'm not gay, just so you know. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, I mean my sister is-"

"That's not what we're talking about." Samantha said, giggling. "We mean our boyfriends' friend, Gustav Schafer…"

"Oh, of course, right, because you really know Tokio Hotel," Caitlin said.

"You've heard of them?" Kitara asked.

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan! Word is they're here right now…"

"I know…and we're with them…" Emma said.

"No way. This I will NOT believe until I see it.

"Come with us, we'll prove it." Kitara said.

"And since we want to be sweethearts…we'll pay for that bikini in your hand. What do you say?" Samantha said smiling.

"Umm…thank you…I guess." Caitlin said.

_These guys are weird…_she thought.

"No problem, just come on." Emma replied.

The beach that day was hotter than hot, with temperatures over 90 degrees, but that only meant more fun for them. A little sun couldn't hurt, right?

"Dude, the sun is bright as hell! Its awesome!!! Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, and there are the boys!" Kitara said.

Caitlin could hardly believe her eyes, trying to keep her cool.

"And…this is Gustav. Gustav this is Caitlin."

"Caitlin, hello." He stretched out a hand to meet hers, and she took it.

"Gustav, you…wow, I mean…I finally MET you...my friends aren't gonna believe me!"

"Will they believe you if you tell them I did this?" Gustav asked, and he put a small kiss on her hand. She nearly melted.

"Glad to make such an…_angel_ happy." Gustav said coolly.

"Caitlin!" A voice called out from afar.

"Who IS that?" She wondered.

"Caitlin! Caitlin Marie Pierce! You get your ass back over here and don't talk to that TRASH!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Oh no…" Caitlin moaned. "Why her?"

"What, no way you know Natasha? That's that asshole who was all over Andreas at the club!" Emma shouted.

"Oh you little blonde bitch, I guess I'm back!" Natasha said, and her friends came behind her.

"Caitlin, why are you even with these sluts!" Arika said.

"Sluts! Oh hell no! I'm sorry, I don't know who you think you are, but NO ONE calls me or my friends sluts!" Kitara said. And she got ready to charge at Arika.


End file.
